


Smut shorts

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, M/M, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts from my blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ricest - spanking

**Author's Note:**

> These are shorts I collected from my blog

Dori: “Do it again lad and harder this time.  He won’t learn his lesson if your gentle”  
  
Ori:  “Ummm… ok …”  
  
Ori wound his hand up and gentle slapped the theif’s bare arse again.  Nori growled at his elder brother holding him down by sitting on his back with his arms pinned.   
  
Dori:  “Not like that, harder!”  
  
Ori pouted and wound up against with the tiniest improvement.  A quiet pat of skin that made his elder sigh.  Dori grabbed Nori’s wrists in one hand and round up his arm.  
  
Dori:  “Now like this”  
  
Ori winced at the sharp sound that came from his brothers arse and the grunting yelp that followed.   
  
Nori: “Dammit Dori get off me!”  
  
Dori: “Not until you learned your lesson”  
  
Nori: “I don’t need your lesson!”  
  
Nori grunted as his elder’s large body lifted and fell back down to squash him.   
  
Dori: “Now you try and this time don’t hold back”  
  
Ori nodded and drew in a breath, readying to prove himself.  His hand smacked his brothers arse with a pleasant sound.  Not as strong as the elder but satisfying enough to redden the theif’s skin.   
  
Nori: “Ow Ori how could you!”  
  
Ori recoiled his hand and slunk back depressed.   
  
Dori: “Now don’t listen to him he’s only trying to fool you.  Look see what he can take.”  
  
Dori slammed his hand hard against his brothers arse again, watching the skin ripple from the impact.  Nori growled and squirmed to get free.   
  
Dori: “If you don’t teach him how to behave he’ll keep trying to trick you.”  
  
Ori let out a defiant pout and readied himself to be respected by the thieving brother.


	2. Princest ori - ricest chat

Ricest (i was in a chat and this happened)

ori is a princess in the tower

the first to claim his pearls will be his knight forever

he’ll squeek and chirp like a bird in his cage

dori will be all modest

and use the door

nori will just fricken window it

ori will be trapped trying to decide

a challenge starts

dori starts off with a tea party for the pretty princess

nori flaunts his jewels and dresses ori up

o no! ori’s attention has been drawn to the theif!

dori pulls ori back to him glaring at nori

mine

nori closes in and holds ori too

mine

sexy times begin

they must pleasure ori non stop

till he decideds a victor

too bad he cant speak through moans cause its going to be a loong night for him

It will end in a tie

to be continued…

in the morning…

dun dun dunnnn

wat will he wake up to?! how to declare a winner!?

well, guess they will have to prove themselves

by doing everything he says

which one will obey his bottom command

dunn dunn dunn!!!!

sexy ricest wrestling

of course

dori wins

cause he’s just stronger

but wait

wats this

the princess has a cheeky smile

has he made his decision!

they take to a knee before the princess

he turns and winks, bringing his shoulders up drawing his finger over his lips

i will have both

dori and nori

drop to the floor

your kidding?!

the princess crawls back onto his pillows with his knees up and his foot calling out to them

damn…

the two glance at each other with an annoyed sound

fine but…

they pounce on the bed and grab the princess feet, bringing it to their lips

you going to have us at the same time

immediate tickling kisses to the princess’ feet

hands sliding to naughty places

as they work their way, ori sits up from all the stimulation but when he backs away from a tickling assault theres another dwarf behind him nibbling moans out of him

as he moves between them they switch from the one that tickles and the one that nibbles

nope that princess wont last long at all

and a little ri sandwhich follows

dori will be the first

while nori is entertaining the princess he’ll sneak in first, lay on his back and draw ori with him

nori will follow and laugh at dori on the bottom

ori is far to stuffed with ri filling all he can do is chirp

nori and dori keep fighting each other, nibbling either side of ori’s neck where he has no where to hide his sensitive skin

not to mention the dual going on inside him

such a sleepy thing he will be

lol and end xd

Dwarfsmut @ tumblr


	3. bofurxThorin

Thorin laid against his rock trying to sleep.  His company was already out before him but he always let himself rest last.  Footsteps came near him and he let out a groan with his eyes closed.  A sudden drop of something fell on his head, covering his face.  He bolted up and removed the hat and looked up to the grinning dwarf infront of him.  
  
Thorin:  “This is not how you watch over the company.”

Bofur: “I watched them good already and now I get to watch ye.”

Thorin glared at the smartass.  He threw the hat back at Bofur and started to push himself up.  Bofur kneeled and thrust his body into his king, shoving his hat back over Thorin’s face and pinning the king onto his back.  Thorin growled and grabbed Bofur’s hat, tossing it aside but Bofur moved down to close in on the king’s face.  Thorin glared and rest his head back, groaning his annoyance. 

Bofur grinned at his victory and moved in to nibble the king’s neck.  He could feel the elder dwarf tense and trying to resist his advances.  Bofur slipped his hand down his king’s body and tugged down Thorin’s breeches to expose his softened cock.  He playfully toyed with the foreskin before he moved down to teasingly lick until his king was hard.  Thorin groaned at his erection and starred into the sky. 

Bofur noticed his king’s lack of interest and sneaked his finger down to nudge between Thorin’s cheeks.  Thorin jerked and sat upright glaring at the toymaker.  Bofur crawled up to meet his king’s face with a playful grin.

Bofur: “What else do you suppose I’m gonna do if ye leave me alone like that?” 

Thorin couldn’t help but grin as the toymaker nuzzled under his chin.  The king stood and pushed Bofur’s shoulders forward until the dwarf was bent over on the ground.    
  
Bofur: “Oh I didn’t think I’d be on a date with you ye pretty thing.  Look at ye all dirty like that.” 

Thorin cocked his brow and peaked around the dwarf’s backside to see him talking to the ground.  He grinned and shook his head, grabbed the dwarf’s breeches and strippling them off.  The king took to his knees behind the toymaker and thumbed the dwarf’s tight muscle to check if he was prepared.  Thorin chuckled at the bit of oil dribbling out and positioned himself.  Bofur chuckled and gripped the dirt under his palms as his King thrust into him.

Thorin thrust quickly trying to keep the dwarf’s lungs too busy to allow the dwarf to speak.  The king chuckled as he pulled on the braid of hair pointing at him.  He made the dwarf arch back to him, pulling Bofur’s hands from the ground and leaving him nothing to steady himself with.  Bofur flung his arms to grab onto something and eventually held onto his king’s hand that held his braid.    
  
Thorin’s thrusts slowed as a playful grin came to his lips and he slipped his free hand to slid up the dwarf’s side and tickle the toymakers stomach.  Bofur coughed moans and laughs as his king kept thrusting into him.  An evil voice telling him to hush as his body was continously tickled.


	4. Dwori - fluffy

Ori blushed as he his the knitting needles behind his back.  Dwalin stood infront of the little ri, staring curiously.    
  
Dwalin: “I thought ye asked for training…”  
  
Ori sulked wishing he hadn’t accepted his elder brothers knitting lessons that kept him preoccupied while he waited.  He looked away from the sturdy warrior, clutching the needles together.  Dwalin turned to leave the rundown shack that was the ri’s home.    
  
Ori: “Wait… I want to fight…”  
  
Dwalin turned and cocked his brow.  
  
Dwalin: “Can’t teach ye if ye don’t got a weapon.”  
  
Ori: “I have weapon!”  
  
Ori tucked the needles away and pulled out a slingshot he had carved just for this moment.  He showed it proudly but the large elder just laughed.  Ori slunk back and sulked.  
  
Dwalin: “Alright none of that, lets go.”  
  
Dwalin left and Ori sprung behind him with a smile on his face.  They left the town and went off into a clearing of rock in the mountain side.  Dwalin picked up a small rock and put it ontop of a boulder.    
  
Dwalin: “Alright, show me.”  
  
The little dwarf glanced back and forth from the pebble back to the elder.  It finally dawned on him that it was his target but he glanced at his weapon and understood he had no idea how to use it.  Ori looked puzzled at his homemade weapon then took a stance and threw his slingshot towards the target.  It barely came close and bounce on the ground.  Dwalin burst out in laughter at the sight.  
  
Ori blushed and took a deep breath before he marched off proudly to pick up his weapon.  He went back to his spot and readied himself to try again.  Dwalin stopped laughing and walked over to the foolish dwarf.  
  
Dwalin: “That’s ain’t how you use that laddie.”  
  
Dwalin picked up a stone and tossed it the the little dwarf.  Ori glanced at the pebble and drew his arm back to throw it.  Dwalin laugh was starting to sound annoyed.    
  
Dwalin: “Ye made a weapon ye can’t use…”  
  
Dwalin stepped behind the little dwarf and grabbed the lad’s hand holding the slingshot.  He took the pebble away and put in in the band and fired it to hit the target straight on.  Ori awed in amazement and picked up another pebble to try himself.  He drew it back too far and it snapped in an unseen direction.  Dwalin sighed and grabbed the dwarf’s hands and guided him how to use the weapon.    
  
Dwalin: “Like this”  
  
Ori stopped paying attention to his lesson when he noticed the elder’s body pressing against his backside.   He began to understand his weapon but pretended he couldn’t so that Dwalin’s body would stay behind him.  On the next attempt Ori swallowed his courage and stepped back into the dwarf, nudging the elder’s groin with his arse. 

Dwalin froze as the younger dwarf kept leaning into him.  He realized this was a farce when the dwarf didn’t release the pebble.  Dwalin blushed but he could feel Ori’s hands trembling under his own.  Knowing Ori was embarrassed from the long pause of their actions.  Ori shuddered when the warrior’s hands withdrew from his own and the warmth to his back cooled.    
  
Dori: “Dwalin!”

Dwalin jumped and slung his arm around Ori’s chest and held him tightly against his body by accident.  Ori looked up at Dwalin who gave him a shocked face.  Dori was walking up the hill towards them, seeing only Dwalin’s backside.  
  
Dori: “Where is Ori it’s time for dinner.”  
  
Dwalin stared at Ori for a minute as Dori drew closer.  He released the little Ri and turned to the elder.  
  
Dwalin: “He’s staying with me longer to finish training.  I’ll bring him home when we’re done.”  
  
Dori glanced to his brother and noticed the slingshot.  A proud smile crept onto his face as he nodded and left.  They waited for the elder Ri to leave before Ori took advantage of Dwalin’s distraction and embraced the warrior.  Dwalin jumped and blushed still unsure what he was going to do with the little dwarf.  His blush reddened as the dwarf rolled his hips against Dwalin’s groin.  
  
Ori looked up with an embarrassed, yet playful smile.  Dwalin let out a nervous chuckle and petted the dwarf’s hair.    
  
Dwalin: “Aye laddie I’ll train ye good…”


	5. durincest filixkili

Fili: “Kili…he’ll come back soon…”  
  
Kili: “Shhhh no he won’t.”  
  
Kili thrust into his shorter brother’s arse, pants puddled around Fili’s feet.  Fili clenched the brick wall and tried to stifle his moan.  The two mischevious Durin’s were hiding behind the large iron door to the courtyard of their uncle’s forge.  No one would know they were even their if it weren’t for the noises coming out of the blonde elder.    
  
Kili pumped himself harder into his moaning brother and pulled his brother’s braids aside to nibble on his exposed neck.  Fili mewled as he clenched bit his lip.  The giggle from his brother sent a pleasuring shiver down his spine.    
  
Fili: “Kili… I hear someone coming…”  
  
Kili: “So?”  
  
Kili grinned and slowly slid out, pulling a long groan from his brother.  He too heard the footsteps approaching and covered his brother’s mouth as he slid back inside with the same calm speed.  Fili shivered as the footsteps entered the courtyard and the grumbled noises of his uncle reached his ear.  Kili licked his brother’s ear, keeping his attention halved by his uncle’s presence.    
  
They could hear metal being hammered and Kili picked up his speed to thrust into his brother in rhythm with their uncle’s hammer.  Fili huffed trying his best not to get caught but his brother’s hips snapped harder into him with every hit from the hammer.  Kili buried his face into his brothers locks and breathed in Fili’s scent.    
  
Kili readied himself for another thrust and just as he began to snap his hips he heard no noise from the hammer.  Kili caught himself midway during his movement, using the wall to stop his momentum but Fili still felt the short jerk and let out a high pitched whimper.    
  
Kili pulled his brother closer trying to listen to where his uncle may have taken to.  There was no noise for a long time until footsteps started to walk towards them.  Kili gulped and froze feeling his brother tense around his shaft.  He resisted the urge to continue as Fili’s lips trembled against his palm.    
  
The Durin’s quieted their breath as the sounds stopped infront of the door that hid them.  Fili’s heart pounded as he uncle would catch him soon.  Kili’s mischevious nature died as his uncle’s shadow crawled onto the wall beside them.  It shrunk and steps walked out of the courtyard but didn’t go far.  They could their uncle humm curiously before giving up and returning to the anvil.    
  
They exhaled their relief but to Fili’s dismay his brother pushed him back against the wall and picked up thrusting into him, using the sound of the anvil to hide Fili’s moans.


	6. AzogxThorin - dubcon

This was a gift from an anon.  I love you so much for this! <3  
  
It had been a raid. One that the dwarves, strung out and tired, were ill-prepared to meet head-on. Thorin clung to the hope that he had held the orcs’ attention long enough for /some/ of their company to get free. He had to cling to that, cling to something, because he was losing himself. And he was, to his shame and humiliation, enjoying the loss.  
  
He /enjoyed/ the nightly visits. He didn’t enjoy being left like a dog, chained naked to the floor, while his captor left during the day. He didn’t enjoy the taunts about his nephews (Aule, please, let his captor not have them, let them have escaped). He didn’t enjoy being forced to lick scraps from the floor - scraps he was not sure were animal. But to his shame, he enjoyed many other things.  
  
He enjoyed being tied down and spread like a whore. He craved the feel of claws scraping almost delicately up his spine until they suddenly fisted in his hair and jerked his head back. He loved the feel of slick-smooth skin sliding against his own. He desired the tight, thick fingers shoving in, spreading him for a cock so impossibly large and thick, each time he saw it he was certain it wouldn’t fit. And he salivated at the thought of that thickness driving into him to make him howl.  
  
He drooled at the thought of having that clawed hand force his throat to take in that monster dick. He twisted deliciously, humiliated and aroused, at that harsh, broken voice crooning words like “my royal whore” and “such a slut, Thorin, what say your company if they see you now, I wonder?” Such insults made him hot, and flushed, and he wept tears even as he lifted his ass and begged for his captor to spear him again, to take him, to break him.  
  
And his captor obliged, sneering, whispering words of filth in his ear, swearing dark promises. His captor, who would sometimes drag Thorin out in public, sit on a throne that he did not deserve, and sit Thorin down in his lap, legs spread impossibly wide to reveal to all watchers that Thorin was indeed taking cock up his tiny pink hole, Thorin’s own cock bobbing and drooling pre-cum into the matted hair of Thorin’s belly.  
  
His captor would lean down and whisper “this is the only way you will /ever/ sit on a throne, my royal whore” and Thorin would gasp and whine, convulsing on that cock, as orcs looked on and cheered, and his captor would smirk as he dragged a claw up Thorin’s cock. And Thorin would come from that meager sensation alone, come for his new lord and master, Azog.


	7. AzogxThorin - fluffy

Thorin curled up against the orc’s pale chest and purred as he had just finished himself on Azog’s lap.  The prince curled up, rubbing his dark curls into Azog’s skin as the orc wrapped an arm around his body, keeping him close.  Azog grinned down at the smiling prince closing his eyes and beginning to sleep on the orc’s body.    
  
Azog stroked his little dwarf’s hair and noticed a braid had loosened.  He gently lifted the braid and fondled it between his nails.  The orc removed his arm on the prince and began to mend the braid but he had no knowledge of hair or delicate stylings.  He grunted his frustration and tugged the dwarfs hair for a closer look.    
  
Thorin was comfortably trying to sleep when he felt the orc play with his hair, he smiled to himself until the abrupt jolt of his braid forced him to wake.  He looked up to his frustrated orc trying to fix his braid and propped himself up, placing his small hands on the orc’s fingers to instruct him.    
  
Azog let out a growl as he wanted to do it himself but let go of his pride when his dwarf rocked his pelvis into the orc’s.  Thorin smiled and let Azog finish his braids now that he understood the process.  When Azog was finished, Thorin buried his face back into his orc’s chest and tried to sleep again.    
  
Azog grinned and bucked his hips up at his sleeping prince.  Thorin chuckled a long groan and shook his head, burring it deeper into the pale skin.  Azog let out a playful growl and pushed Thorin onto his back, towering over his little dwarf.  Thorin huffed a smile as his eyelids drooped.  He tilted his head to the side to rest by his arms and allowed his orc to have his way with him as he slept.    
  
Azog grinned and started again, hearing the prince’s weak moans eventually fade off into snores.


	8. thorin x dwalin x ori

The two elder dwarves couldn’t help themselves when they saw little ori wander off in the town alone.  Ori was fascinated by the town of men and drew out quick sketches as he skipped down the streets.  Thorin and Dwalin smirked, without the mother hen around they could finally court the little ri.  They’ve tried before but always fail when that mother of his barges in on their fun.    
  
Thorin and Dwalin quickly run and pull Ori into a nearby barn, empty of both men and cattle.  Ori is quick to guess their intentions and smiles sweetly.  Finally, he has been waiting for this for weeks.  The two elders have been whispering naughty things in his ear for so long he’s been desperate to find out what it would feel like.  
  
Dwalin notices he’s a bit too tall for their plans and pulls up a crate, plopping a dirtied bed cushion ontop.  Thorin nuzzles Ori as he removes the youths clothing.  Ori blushes as he is the only one naked.  Dwalin sneaks up behind him and slips his hand over Ori’s small cock while turning the dwarf’s head to kiss.    
  
Thorin strips himself and then goes for Dwalin’s breeches while the brute fondles the little ri.  Thorin kisses his way up Dwalin’s leg after and slips his lips into Dwalin’s shirt while removing it with his fingers.  Dwalin shifts so his shirt can be slipped over his head and then turns with Ori, pushing him into the prince.  Thorin lips collide with Ori’s as his tongue quickly lunges into the whimpering mouth.  
  
Dwalin slides his fingers down Ori’s sides and spreads the little ri’s cheeks apart, settling his head against the dwarf’s arse.  Ori jumps and whimpers into Thorin’s mouth and Dwalin’s tongue quickly attacks him.  They’ve been longing for so long they couldn’t slow down their advances for a moment.    
  
Thorin’s fingers gentle pinch at the dwarf’s perked nipple.  Ori’s hands are gently gripping Thorin’s wrists almost unsure what to do.  Ori yelps when Dwalin’s finger breaches him along with the constant wet heat of the brutes tongue.    
  
Thorin bucks his hips against Ori’s, rubbing their cocks together.  Thorin takes Ori’s hand and makes the little ri rub them both with his assistance.  Ori whimpers and trembles between them.    
  
Dwalin makes quick work to finger the little dwarf wide open.  He stands and wraps his arms around Ori’s chest, pulling him back.  Ori can feel Dwalin’s cock pulse against his arse, inching between his cheeks.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Dwalin’s husky voice sends a heat through Ori’s cheeks.  Ori whimpers and nods as Dwalin positions him on the makeshift bed.  Ori it put to his knees and hands, spread out by Dwalin’s fingers.  Thorin moves infront of Ori and knees so Ori can place his arms on Thorin’s shoulders.  Ori bends back with the support of Thorin and returns to mewling as Thorin kisses him again.    
  
Thorin was the distraction he knew but he trembled no matter at the feel of Dwalin’s cock prodding his entrance.  Dwalin’s fingers spread him open and slowly his cock pushed into the hot soft flesh.  Ori whimpered and twitched, but Thorin stroked his hair and ran his finger tips against Ori’s chest.    
  
Ori clung to Thorin’s shoulders as Dwalin cock stretched his skin to burn from the large girth.  Dwalin stroked Ori’s back to keep him calm as he sunk in to his full length.  He stayed there until Ori gave word to continue.  Thorin stopped kissing Ori to let him pant and adjust.  When Ori’s eyes flickered back to Thorin he smirked at the little ri.  
  
Ori gave a weak nod and Thorin nodded back to Dwalin who began a slow pace.  Ori mewled everytime Dwalin pulled out.  Thorin stood and caressed Ori’s braids, moving his cock closer to Ori’s face.  He was a little high up for Thorin so the prince stepped on the bed to reach the young face infront of him.  Ori’s eyes were shut as he moaned from Dwalin’s slowed thrusts.   
  
He felt something soft and wet poke his cheek and opened his eyes to see Thorin’s cock waiting for him.  Ori blushed and Dwalin smirked, thrusting a little harder to make Ori crash into Thorin’s cock mid moan.  Ori’s mouth wrapped around Thorin’s cock and trembled.  He was still nervous but he tried his best and weakly licked at the tip in his mouth…

Dwarfsmut @ tumblr


	9. Azog x Thorin noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a present from insaneboingo <3 much loves. my babies will fuck each other in battle forever. sex battle!....dick battle!

The first thing he felt was crushing pain as the Pale Orc slammed him face first up against the cliff face. Thorin struggled against the massive body which kept him pinned, he cried out as the orc pushed a large forearm into the dwarf’s back and took hold of his hands, forcing them to the small of his back. Even with the sounds of struggle and Thorin’s cries, they had been separated so far from the rest of the battle that no one came to his aid. Thorin tried in vain to kick out and gain some leverage to push back against the large body behind him, but Azog merely crushed the wind out of him once again.

/ _You are so lovely when you struggle. I shall enjoy taking my pleasure in you._ /

The Pale Orc whispered into the dwarf princes ear. Thorin shivered and struggled even harder against Azog, he spat and cursed but couldn’t move. Thorin sucked in a breath as the Pale Orc’s scimitar came round and settled against the flesh of his neck.

/ _I could so easily take your life._ /

He dug the blade into Thorin’s neck until a trickle of blood ran down and stained the front of the dwarf prince’s tunic.

/ _But I prefer you when you’re struggling._ /

The orc chuckled, as he tore at Thorin’s breeches, exposing the dwarf’s backside. Thorin tensed. He hadn’t expected this was the orc’s meaning. Thorin fought harder, but Azog sunk to his knees and positioned a thigh between the dwarf prince’s legs.

“Release me you filthy creature!” Thorin snarled, panicked of what was about to come. He felt a twinge of excitement also, being so exposed and vulnerable, he squashed the feeling and growled. He felt the scimitar fall away from his neck and clatter to the ground near him. He tried to turn his head to look at the Pale Orc but was shoved harder into the rock in front of him. He wheezed, and tried to catch his breath. A moment later he felt one Azog spread him open, and he couldn’t contain another shiver.

/ _I think you may be enjoying this, dwarf._ /

The orc laughed when the dwarf prince spat and attempted to free his arms again. Thorin cursed at the first touch of the orc’s tongue. Azog licked him from his stones to tailbone, and back again. Then without warning he pushed his tongue deep into the dwarf’s body. Thorin cursed again and attempted to will his arousal down. He rutted his hips forward and back again Azog’s tongue. The Pale Orc laughed again, the vibrations causing the dwarf prince to shudder; Thorin tried to stifle a moan. Azog pulled his tongue out and replaced it with a massive clawed finger. Thorin cried out at the intrusion, he bit his lip stifling a whimper that wanted to escape. The orc wiggled his finger, and Thorin groaned, pushing back on the digit.

/ _It seems that I was correct in thinking you are enjoying this. What if your people could see you now? Moaning like a common whore._ /

Thorin tried to reply, but Azog removed his finger and tongued the dwarf prince again until he was dripping with saliva. Thorin couldn’t hide his arousal any longer, his face burned with embarrassment as he couldn’t stop his bodies reaction to the stimulation. He was panting and pushing back on Azog’s finger and tongue, trying to get the right amount of friction. He shuddered when he felt the orc’s prick press against his opening.

/ _I want to hear you scream, little one._ /

Thorin gasped as the head pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He bit his lip until he could taste copper and willing his body to accept the intrusion. He felt like he was being split in half, and moaned as the orc seated himself fully. Thorin barely had time to adjust before the orc started thrusting savagely, snarling as he took his pleasure in the dwarf’s body.

Thorin cried out and tried to push back on the orc’s cock which was roughly impaling him. He screamed at a particularly rough thrust and Azog laughed.

/ _That’s it, little one._ /

The Pale Orc wrapping one large clawed hand around Thorin’s neck and squeezed. His thrusts becoming erratic as the giant neared his completion. Thorin choked and gasped as the hand closed around his throat. He felt his consciousness start to slip, and his vision started to blur, he closed his eyes and tried to remain conscious. Azog loosened his grip, dragging his claws over the dwarf's throat. Thorin gasped, desperately trying to fill his lungs that were so starved of oxygen, he choked when Azog started thrusting again. The orc took hold on Thorin’s throat again, fucking into the dwarf prince with meaning. Thorin tried to scream as Azog’s thrust became brutal, but it came out as a raspy breath. He shut his eyes and tried to rub up against the rock face to give him the last bit of friction. He found it moments later, splattering the rock face with his release.

Azog thrust twice more before he too found his release, he came deep within the dwarf’s body, tightening his grip on Thorin’s throat. The dwarf prince gasped and tried to starve off the blackness that was creeping into his vision. The Pale Orc pulled out, chuckling as he watched his release drip from the dwarf’s gaping hole. Thorin tried to struggle again, but found that he was too exhausted and light headed. He whimpered as Azog released his throat and pushed a finger into his abused hole. Azog brought out some of his release on his finger and brought it to Thorin’s lips. He shoved his finger into Thorin’s mouth forcing the dwarf prince to lick his finger clean. Thorin choked and gagged, but sucked the digit clean. Azog resumed choking the dwarf, he chuckled as Thorin finally lost the battle, his eyes rolled back as he finally lost consciousness. The Pale Orc let the dwarf prince fall to the ground. Azog smirked and stood up, he glowered down at the unconscious dwarf.

/ _Until next time, little one._ /

Azog picked up his scimitar and walked off, laughing; leaving the half conscious dwarf soiled and abused on the ground. Thorin came back to himself several minutes later. He shook himself off, and tried to make himself more presentable. He was covered in blood and dirt, but he assumed that he would look more battle worn than anything else. He tried to stand but found that his legs were too shaky. He fell back against the rock and slid down. Thorin hissed as he sat fully on the ground, he was abused and sore all over. He tried not to think about it. Thorin touched the bruise forming on his neck and looked off in the direction of the battlefield. It seemed that with the retreat of Azog, the battle had come to an end. He knew that someone would come looking for him sooner or later. He reveled in the ache that was thrumming through his body and thought about the Pale Orc’s parting words.

“Next time.” Thorin growled. “I’ll be ready.” He forced himself to stand through the pain, and then walked off in the direction of the battlefield


	10. Legolas/Gimli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dubcon- fondling in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story written by elizze-artemis-wolf to go with my art

It had started out easily enough.  Legolas and Gimli had gotten into an argument over accuracy with weapons.  Aragorn had rolled his eyes at his two travel companions and stayed near the campfire, smoking his pipe, while the elf and dwarf bickered as always.  The two both made valid points between the use of arrows and throwing blades, but neither were willing to back down so an agreement was made that their skills would be tested in a contest and together they rose and entered the nearby woods.

After walking a ways into the trees, Legolas spotted one that would due.  It was old and dead.  It’s mass still sturdy enough but no injury would come to it’s already lifeless branches.  ”What should we test first then, Master Dwarf?”  Legolas’ musical voice asked  as he glanced down to the shorter being at his side.  ”Should we start with a common ground of throwing knives and move to our weapons of choice?”

"Aye, laddie," Gimli’s rougher voice chimed in in agreement, "That would perchance be best.  Give you a better sense of self before I win."  The smug declaration of victory was followed with a friendly, teasing smirk up at the elf even as he pulled out a beautifully crafted knife with dwarvish runes engraved across the handle and blade.   "So sure of victory are you and yet can you see the target from down there," Legolas joked back as he pulled out his own small elvish blade.  Gimli let out a growl at that, even though he knew it was said in jest it was still a sore spot that the elf liked to pick at and the dwarf let him.

"We aim for that darker patch of bark then," Gimli declared as he took aim with Legolas following suit.  "On the count of three then.  One.  Two. Three."  Their blades flew, landing with loud thunks deep into the dry wood.  Both took a moment to examine the placement only to end with Gimli’s deep heart felt laugh.  "Seems those elvish eyes of yours are more trained for your arrows then your blades.  Mine is more center."

Even as the dwarf laughed and trekked over to tree, Legolas frowned deeply.  He was most competative… and a very sore loser.  Gimli’s teasing comment of ‘foolish elves and sticking to what their good at’ wasn’t helping him except the lose with humility as he knew a prince of his race should.  As the dwarf reached the tree and yanked out their knives from deep in the bark.  It was Gimli’s final jest, about how his blade even sunk in deeper and how dwarves were also stronger then delicate pointy eared folk, that was his breaking point.

Blades now in hand Gimli turned to head back only to suddenly be forced back and another deep thunk sounded.  As he lifted his head up in confusion, it was the sight of Legolas with bow drawn that met him.  Before he could try and move another arrow flew and caught the side of his tunic, successfully pinning him to the tree.  ”Cursed Elf!  What are you doing?” Gimli cried out even as Legolas let several more arrows fly.

Finally, when Gimli was pinned with four arrows, on each side of his wide body, to the tree did the elf stop.  He sauntered over, the look on his face that of a cat who had just caught a bird.  ”And what, my friend, were you saying of elvish eyes?”  His teasing tone and playful laugh not making the dwarf comfortable.  ”Blasted Elf!  Get me loose!”  ”Not until you declare me the victor,” Legolas answered as he stood right in front of the dwarf.

With a growl, Gimli made to lunge not even caring that he was pinned down.  His move foward came to a jerking stop when he had reached as far as he could and the elf was quick to catch those large hands, twining the string of his bow around those leather and armored wrists.  ”Ease, my friend,” Legolas purred at the shorter male, “You know me.  You know I will not hurt you.”  ”If you mean nothing by this then release me, ELF,” the red haired dwarf spat back.  Gimli did not doubt those words and yet here he was.

"I can not," Legolas said softly, "not until I am the winner… and I have claimed my prize."  That gave Gimli pause.  "And what prize are you looking to claim?"  Even as the words left his mouth, Legolas moved forward and pressed his longer, thinner body up against the stout and wide one.  "Your voice, Gimli, saying I am a victor," he teased as he looked down into those earthy brown eyes, "and then your heart saying you are mine."

"We’ve discussed this before, Legolas," Gimli said with caution even as his body reacted to the body pressed against him, "This is a game we should not play."  "And yet we do.  Every day the longing grows.  Can you not feel it?"  As the words left his lips, Legolas took both of Gimli’s caught hands and moved them over his heart.  "Legolas…," the bearded one said pleadingly.  To be caught by the sun and to feel such a burn, but he was lost without this light.  "You have won."

Legolas stilled.  ”What is that?”  ”Is your elvish hearing going too?  I said you won,” Gimli said in a gruff tone, “Now release me.”  The golden elf let a fully wicked smile come to his face.   “Not just yet.  If I have truly won then I should go ahead and claim my prize.”  He joked as he lifted the bow, along with Gimli’s trapped arms, up above the dwarf’s head.  ”Hold onto my bow for me.”

The elf’s teasing tone both infuriated and inflamed him and Gimli barked back, “I’ll hold onto your ass in a minute, Elf!”  Legolas laughed at that.  A joyous triumphant sound as he reached down with one hand to undo the fastening to the dwarf’s trousers and with a teasing touch guided Gimli’s cock out into the open air.  He leaned close and pressed his lips near Gimli’s ear, “Do you promise, Master Dwarf?  I would very much enjoy that, I’m sure.”  

Sensing the dwarf was about to make another comment, probably an insult, knowing his now lover, Legolas quickly sought to end that before it happened.  With a gentle touch he gripped his dwarf’s length, making a happy growl of his own at the rather impressive girth, and began to caress up and down.  Gimli’s breath caught and his head fell back against the tree with a clunk of metal helmet against dried bark.

Legolas watched as the dwarf’s hips tried to move into his touch.  Gimli’s breaths started to speed up even as the dwarf closed his eyes.  A fierceness took hold of the elvish prince at that and he pressed closer, grip tightening, hand speeding up it’s rhythm.  ”Do not close your eyes, Gimli-nin.  You will see and know who is doing this for you,” he said in a forceful growl.  One that the dwarven lord could not resist and opened his eyes.  Brown the color of earth and stone meeting blue that glowed as the sky.

"Yes, Meleth-nin.  You are mine as I am yours.  Only I can bring you to this," Legolas said heatedly before leaning down to press his lips against Gimli’s.  As their mouths and tongues fought each other in a heated battle, their eyes never parted.  Even as Legolas’ hand rubbed and jerked his dwarven lover’s hard axe.  As they pulled back for air, Gimli was panting and deep groans rumbled through his chest.  "Say it, Gimli."

As Gimli could feel his release approaching he could deny his lover nothing.  ”Yes, you bewitching, beautiful curse of an elf!  I’m yours,” He cried out.  Legolas’ smile was nearly blinding upon hearing those words.  His eyes nearly glowing with an inner light.  ”Then let me not keep us both waiting, my love.”  He once more pressed his mouth over Gimli’s, more to muffle the cries of his lover then anything else, as he worked Gimli’s cock in earnest.

A tensing of muscle was the only warning Gimli’s body gave before he fell over the edge and into his release.  His warrior shout muffled by elven lips.  With a tender touch Legolas teased every last bit of seed he could from his lover.  When Gimli’s body finally started to relax and sag, the arrows still caught in his tunic helping brace him up, did Legolas pull away.  The copper haired dwarf lifted his head to watch as Legolas, looking back at him with heated eyes, lifted up his soiled hand and slowly licked it clean of Gimli’s seed.

"Re..release me, Legolas," Gimli muttered after a few moments of trying to catch his breath.  The golden elf moved closer once more and began to pluck the arrows from their marks and place them one by one back into his quiver.  Once free from the tree, Gimli lifted up his bound hands and with great care Legolas unwound the tight string from around those thick wrists.  Once free though Gimli reached up and grabbing hold of the elven collar, pulled and dragged the elf down to kneel before him.

Now more of height with the elf on his knees, Gimli leaned in and pressed his mouth against Legolas’.  Savoring the taste of his essence mixed with the taste of the prince’s mouth, fruity from years of drinking elvish wine but with a hint of something more earthy.  Something just Legolas that had the dwarf craving more.  Sadly though, even as their arms wrapped around each other a familiar voice called out, “Gimli!  Legolas!  We must be off!”

Gimli pulled back quickly, moving to quickly do up his trousers even as Legolas called back a shaky answer, “We will be right there, Elessar.”  Moving quickly to gather any weapons or items they might have dropped in their contest turn forest romp, the two finally made it back to camp where things had already been packed up and Aragorn was already climbing up onto his horse.  ”We must hurry.  We have already lost enough day light.”

"We’re right behind you, lad," Gimli said as he climbed up onto the back of the horse, with only a little bit of help from Legolas.  Once the dwarf was settled, Legolas climbed up himself.  "Let us ride then."  And the two horses took off at their rider’s command.  Gimli held tight to his elf’s waist, pressing himself against that back and enjoying the feeling of being pressed so firmly against his lover.

"Alright there, laddie," Gimli asked the elf and Legolas was quick to note a hint of mischief in his now lover’s voice.  "More then alright, meleth-nin, for you are with me," he called back over his shoulder though he kept it low enough to not be over heard by their other companion.  "Are you now?  Cause I recall only I was to find release back in those trees," the dwarf said even as one large hand left the elf’s waist to travel lower, "and a dwarf does not leave a lover unsatisfied."  That large hand cupped the bulge in Legolas’ leggings even as the elf muttered a curse.  "Just keep this blasted horse straight, azyungal, and let me take care of the rest."

Dwarfsmut @ tumblr


End file.
